Death, Hugs, andTina?
by ILuveKlaine
Summary: When tragity strikes Kurt Hummel, Tina is the first to comfort him.


Life since Dad died hasnt been easy... After his second heart attack i desided not to tell everyone, incase they all get too over supportive like last time. I concidered telling Mercedies, but i didnt want to upset her. Carole and Finn knew, but they swore to me that they wouldnt tell anyone. I must admit that this made it alot easier for me to watch over my father in the hospital, but when the day came for the nurses to turn off the life support machines... Well, lets just say i could have used a shoulder to cry on. The fact that i was now an orphan was dwelling on me. Both my parents had been cruely snatched from me before i reached adult-hood. Suprisingly though, after thinking many many times about what i would do, I came to the conclusion that instead of stopping my life and ignoring the world, I will carry on going and try my best to follow my dreams, and achive my goals. Thats what dad would have wanted.

The monday after he passed away, was my first day at school with out my dad. I awoke and washed my face, scrubbing away the redness around my eyes, or at least trying to. As usuall i didn't have breakfast, and instead had a cup of coffee, not really that bothered about the fat from the milk, or the amount of sugar. Finn offered to give me a lift to school, but he drives the same route as my father did, and i was unsure if i would be able to smile the fake smile i wore after seeing the many shops we used to call in on our way. He looked like he was about to complain but in the end, he did not. So i entered to car and drove, crying anyway, listening to the Mellencamp that was pouring out of my speakers. As i neared the school, i self-consiously smoothed the invisible wrinkles out of my jeans and Burts favourite jumper.

Entering the school, i had no idea what to expect. As i said, they have no idea about my terrible loss, so why i thought they wouldnt be /so/ mean today, was beyond me! I turned the corner, heading towards my locker, and got rained on by a shower of slushie. Looking down at the ruined jumper that had belonged to my bestest friend, I felt the prickling in my eyes again for the hundreth time today.

"Whats wrong laaaaaaaaady? Have I stained your ugly little jumper?" Karofsky spat, with more venom than i have ever heard. My tears of grief quickly turned into those of anger, as i pushed the senior football player away from me. After realising what i had just done, i desided to just look down and accept the punishment i was almost certain to recive. Dave stepped forward, fists clenched, when out of no-were Finn appeared and stood like a wall between us. I just continued looking down, my cry the only noise to be heard.

"What the hell man? The fag just pushed me!" I cringed at his name for me and suddenly felt even smaller.

"Dave, shut the hell up! He is stood here, trying to stay strong, and you reduce him to fucking tears!" Nobody spoke untill the silence was interupted by Karofsky scoffing.

"Whats wrong Kurty-Wurty? Daddy not love a homo?" The majority of the hall way burst into laughter, or atleast giggled, whilst Kurt held his breath and Finns eyes grew dangerously dark.

"Finn..." I whispered almost silently.

"Kurts Dad loved him more than your dad, or any of your dads for that matter! Could ever love there child! They were pretty much bestfriends! So you dare doubt my step-dad and you can be certain you wont have the equipment to become a fucking father!" He announced rather loudly, ignoring kurts inaudible protest.

"W-Was? What the fuck do you mean?"

"Burt died you insenceative arsehole!" Finn slapped his hand to his mouth and looked at Me apoligeticly. Now my secret was out. And so was I. By that i mean out of the hallways before i got all of there pitty. Unfortunatly, i ran straight into a suprised Tina. She looked up from her phone quickly. "Are you okay Kurt?" No im not okay, my parents are dead. "Im...fine." I walked quickly away but was stopped by Tina blocking my path. I expected her to shoot questions at me, but instead i was engulfed into the only hug i had had since my father passed away.


End file.
